crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
Las Venturas
Las Venturas is the third main city in San Andreas. It is the northern-western-most city in all of San Andreas, with road links to Bone County and Red County. = Landmarks and important buildings = City Hall/Planning Department The city hall can be found next to the back of The Camel's Toe. It has multiple levels, of which only one is really used in CnR. Online Map Location Hospital The hospital can be found next to the Las Venturas Airport Online Map Location Regular Players Club The Regular Players Club is at the northern end of The Strip, in The Emerald Isle. There is a big 10 floor parking garage at the rear. There is also a helipad with a Sparrow spawn on top of the parking garage. Casinos There are many casinos in Las Venturas, Caligulas's Casino, Royal Casino and The Clown's Pocket are found along The Strip, others along Old Venturas Strip and the Redsands Casino in Redsands West. However, since Beta 11, gambling at these casinos has been disabled. DM stadium The DM stadium in LV is located in Blackfield, like in any other DM stadium, you can DM there without being punished. The Sherman Dam The only dam in San Andreas is located between Tierra Robada and Bone County. It is the main source of electricity in LV. Sherman Dam - Satellite Location Area 69 This mysterious military base is found south of the abandoned airfield. Many people claimed to being probed whilst in the Area 69 vicinity, so be cautious when exploring this place. It also has several Rustler spawns. Area 69 - Satellite Location = Traveling = Bridges The Mako Span Connects Las Venturas to Red County. The Mako Span - Satellite Location Frederick Bridge Carries train tracks from Rockshore East to Hanky Panky Point. Frederick Bridge - Satellite Location Airport The Las Venturas Airport has on demand flights to San Fierro and Los Santos. Several aircrafts spawn around the terminal, including Dodos, Stuntplanes, Nevadas, and two Police Mavericks. There are also a few ramps to allow easy escape from the airport if necessary. Also, there is a small parking lot containing several vehicles just south of the airport entrance. Roads and train tracks There are two major highways in Las Venturas. Julius Thruways North, West, East, and South encompass all of Las Venturas except for Whitewood Estates and Greenglass College, running in a complete circle. The other highway; Harry Gold Parkway, runs up the middle of Las Venturas, intersects with Julius Thruways North and South, and turns into the Mako Span south of Las Venturas. It separates the Strip area of Las Venturas and the airport area. The Strip is a major road running up and down eastern Las Venturas. = Crime = Police department The police department is found on the northern end of The Strip, near the Regular Players Club. It has two parking garages, one at the side of the PD (with access point to rooftop helicopters) and a 2 floor underground car park with plenty of cruisers to help keep the cops rolling. Another, smaller police department is found in the small town of El Quebrados. There is a small parking lot in front of the department, with several cruisers and a helicopter. CIA HQ The CIA HQ is located at Whitewood Estates, north-west of the DM stadium. It has a parking lot where undercover police cars and two helicopters can be found. CIA HQ - Satellite Location Vehicle Sell Point The vehicle sell checkpoint, also referred to as "The Crane", is where criminals can sell stolen vehicles. In Las Venturas, it is located several blocks north of the CIA HQ in Whitewood Estates. LV Crane - Satellite Location Category:Locations